A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 7)
A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 7) is the 207th comic posted on Brawl in the Family, and the seventh of eight parts of the A Mushroom Kingdom Carol story arc. Reinvigorated, Mario sets out for Bowser's castle, using the Yoshis from the local orphanage to plow through Bowser's forces. Once there, Mario defeats Bowser Jr. and prepares to rescue Princess Peach. Date: December 23, 2009 Number of frames: 41 Character Appearances *Yoshis (multiple) *Shy Guy *Mario *King Dedede *Luigi *Ashley *Petey Piranha *Petey's wife and child *Toadette *Crazee Dayzee *Goonie *Lantern Ghost *Potoboo *Skeleton Goonie *Bowser Jr. *F.L.U.D.D. *Thwomps (multiple) *Bowser Transcript Title text: 207 – A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 7) (A Shy Guy and several Yoshis are seen around a sign reading "Yoshis Utterly Malnourished".) Mario: Merry Christmas! I'm-a here to feed all-a of the Yoshis! (Shy Guy changes masks to one with a shocked expression.) Shy Guy: Whaaa!? Mario: Buon giorno! Yoshi 1: (in translated Yoshi language) Mario? Yoshi 2: (in same language) ...the heck? Mario: I've-a got the feast of a lifetime for you all... But I'll-a need your help! Yoshi 1: Oh yeah! Yoshi 2: Yoshi! Mario: (in Yoshi language) Okie-dokie, here's the plan... Unseen singer: ♪You're a penguin... Dedede...♪ ♪You're a gru-- (The song is cut off as Dedede is knocked out of the way by the group of Yoshis. Various Mushroom Kingdom residents are shown watching the group of Yoshis and Mario make their way through town.) Mario: There's waiting for us! Let's a-go! Narrator: And so, the Yoshis relayed Mario across the dangerous terrain, feeding themselves along the way. It all seemed vaguely familiar... Until finally... Yoshi: burp Mario: Thank you so much! (Mario enters the castle.) Bowser Jr.: Ah, if it isn't my old nemesis! Finally showed up, huh? You here to save Peach? Mario: You got it... (unzips pack, revealing F.L.U.D.D.) ...Junior. Bowser Jr.: Ack... T-that... So many years ago... Delfino! Get away! Stoppit stoppit stoppit stoppit stoppit stoppit stoppit stoppit stoppit whoop whoop whoop... Years of therapy, wasted! F.L.U.D.D.: fweet Bowser Jr.: Awwww... Aw we all out of watah? Time to do what my dad never could! (Mario picks up the axe at the end of the bridge Bowser Jr. is standing on and breaks the bridge with it after some effort.) Bowser Jr.: Who designed this castle!? (Mario walks through a nearby door, where Bowser can just barely be seen.) Alt text: Scrooge could've used some Yoshi pals too Fun Facts Explanations *"Buon giorno" is an Italian greeting meaning roughly the same as "Good morning". *The sequence of Mario traveling to Bowser's Castle with the Yoshis contains many references to Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. *Bowser Jr.'s fear of F.L.U.D.D. references Super Mario Sunshine, where Bowser Jr. (under the guise of Shadow Mario) was beaten by Mario many times with that device. Trivia *Dedede is seen doing his same routine from How the King Stole Christmas, a reference to how that comic said he does the same thing every year. *Despite chasing Bowser Jr. to the right, Mario somehow ends up on the right side of the bridge, when he logically should be on the left. Category: Comic